Talk:Skull Face
Sources Are there any available sources to verify his name? I know it says a Gamasutra play session, but which one and when? --Bluerock (talk) 19:40, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Here's what I found. http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/681794-metal-gear-solid-v-the-phantom-pain/66164663 19:46, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks, just found it myself. Looks like it was a leak then, since the playtester deleted his original post. --Bluerock (talk) 19:53, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yep, that's where I got it from. BTW, that reminds me. We cannot mention that the prisoner Albatross mentioned in the PAX trailer is Paz, as A. she's not identified by name, B. the game doesn't make it clear whether she even is supposed to be Paz or simply another prisoner Chico is acquainted with, and C. none of the staff identified the prisoner as Paz during the demo. Remember, the only reason why we even know with absolute fact that Chico is the boy in the cage was because of Sean Eyestone pretty much confirming as much during the demo. Until we have official confirmation, not guesses, no matter how obvious they are, we cannot mention the identity of the prisoner. Wikis don't allow for original research or speculation, even if its obvious, so even though it is possibly very likely to be Paz, we cannot mention her as such until official information comes to light. Sorry for having to do this, but there's no other way to go about this. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:16, May 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree, I've made a comment on Paz's talk page about it. This happens prior to every single game; many fans are impatient and want to explain the entire plot before it's even been fully told. OK for discussions on forums, but not for factual articles. --Bluerock (talk) 20:33, May 15, 2013 (UTC) ...Psycho Mantis? The Flames ... Mention of waking in a village, Burning to the ground... A kick to the stomach... Or just fate, intertwined in the grand Scheme ... of "Things"? Shall we wait for you to Cry, my Sorrow? Shall we wait, once more? When will the rain Wash away my "shame"? Ice-cool23 (talk) 12:57, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :I doubt he's Mantis, if that's what you're implying. Mantis' village was burned to the ground due to a release of psychic energy, while it was obvious that Skull Face was not at fault for the burns on his face. Besides which, Skull Face hasn't displayed any psychic abilities, and his nationality is most likely Hungarian, not Russian. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:15, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Perhaps you should look at this, good sir. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ydhPAi5Wtes :And to be perfectly blunt, Snake guessed that he was the one who burnt down the village. But I didn't hear him agree. x) :Wanna join me in the chat? :Ice-cool23 (talk) 13:17, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Skull Face & Choice In one of Chico's audio diaries (SPOILERS) Skull Face complains that he never had a choice; where he was born, what language he spoke, etc. Nobody has control of where they were born, so what is he complaining about? Did Skull Face rape Paz? You can hear pants unbuckled and unzipped in the tape. She's definitely raped. That much is certain. 00:58, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :Most of the abuse heard with Paz screaming or moaning are definitely rape mixed with torture, but the reason I say that Skull Face never gets in on the act is because after every single time you hear Skull Face talk he gestures someone to move away from Paz so he can talk to her or show her off to Chico. The only things audible that he does to her is that he manhandles her (most likely her face) to show her off to Chico, otherwise he always gives instructions to someone in the room. During one of the more blatant points when someone is raping Paz (clear sounds of paced movement, gasping sounds etc.) it's actually made clear that someone else is doing it due to Skull Face making a gesture towards that person by telling them to "Move". Not to mention Skull Face walks back and forth in the tapes and his boots are very much audible, meaning that it would make it really bizarre if he can suddenly teleport to Paz's position to rape her while still being close to Chico to talk to him very closely. One of the other sounds heard is when Paz's shirt is being ripped apart and even then, Skull Face orders another soldier to do that for him ("Show it to him" or some such). DementedP (talk) 01:13, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :: Fine, but you're wrong about Chico not being forced to have sex with Paz. He clearly was forced to do it. Paz even told him to do it, saying "It's okay, Chico. You won't hurt me." Skull Face also does punch Chico in the face. 02:32, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Actually not too sure about that just yet (though yeah Skull Face punches Chico the face most definitely a couple of times). I've been discussing this with some fans and the thing is, we don't actually know if Chico actually assaulted Paz. The reason being that by the next part, you already here Chico talking about MSF. This is odd because the given choice was either talk or assault Paz, so why would he end up doing both? While it would be easy to say he talked because he got "broken" from the experience, it doesn't explain why Paz would offer herself to Chico AFTER he had already assaulted her. Based on simple deduction it's more likely that he actually talked instead of assaulting her (seriously he has no reason to do both at the same time), hence why Paz offered him sex afterward to comfort him at least (it'd be odd if he had already assaulted her only for Paz to offer him sex as if they had never even done it). I should say I'm not trying to shut down your points (like seriously, I mean no offense reverting your edits), rather I've listened to the tapes a couple of times with loud volume enough to confirm this and this really seemed like the most likely scenario than what's being spread around on the net. I'm just aiming to accurately portray the events in the most plausible scenario based on the smallest sounds I could hear on the tape, and that's the conclusion I've come to from listening to them a couple of times very carefully. --DementedP (talk) 04:26, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought that Paz was like offering him a very awkward hug through the cell bars after they were forced to have sex, but Chico was too ashamed and pushed her away. Have a nice day :D (talk) 04:45, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :You think so? I should go have a listen to the tapes again then, just to double-check. -EDIT- I just double-checked and your right and sort of wrong. Indeed, Paz does hug him (you even hear her giving him a kiss I believe) and Chico pushes her away, but directly after that she says "You want to do it here?", which means she's offering him to have sex with her. In this regard, my previous point still stands in regards to Chico talking instead of assaulting her, it just seems more likely given that Chico talked all while Paz offers to have sex with him in light of him not assaulting her. --DementedP (talk) 04:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmm, yeah you're probably right there, I think it's just odd Paz offered sex after all she'd been through in the base. Have a nice day :D (talk) 05:08, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Though I guess you could also say that perhaps Chico did assault her but unbeknownst to Paz, Chico still talked afterwards, hence why she was acting nice towards him in the cell. Is that what you're thinking...? (that could also make sense I think,... hmmmmmm) Also yeah, I'd like to hear what the others think about this part and what we should decide on. (Bluerock and Weedle and perhaps some of the other frequent editors if there's anyone else left) DementedP (talk) 05:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually I've got a better solution. How about we mention Skull Face's threats of forcing Chico to make the choice of either talking or assaulting Paz without directly inferring on what he actually does. At the same time, we can also mention how Paz offers him comfort/to have sex but never infer if they actually do it. I mean unlike the other bits where it's more clear about what happens, we never actually hear the outcome of these bits because they're often cut to the next segment, leaving it up to the audience's interpretation. How does that sound as an open-ended solution? --DementedP (talk) 07:30, May 3, 2014 (UTC) :That seems a fair solution. I have to agree with DementedP, my impression was that Skull Face orders the assault, and that Chico talks rather than rape Paz given that he does the former in the very next cassette tape. It's natural to jump on the bandwagon and assume Chico raped Paz simply because a lot of people interpreted it that way, as the tapes do require careful listening. However, listening to it again, there is the possibility that Chico does go through with it, given the choice between that or being "strung up." Regarding Skull Face, this is the first time I've heard the theory that he committed the act himself, but I can't really see that being the case. --Bluerock (talk) 11:55, May 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah that's what I was thinking as well regarding Skull Face's role during the torture sessions. Also yeah I'll be sure to change the content to leave it more open-ended in those specific segments with Chico. I've seen people interpret them in so many different ways and hearing the tapes again, even now nothing is really made clear in terms of the exact details of what Chico actually goes through, so I'll be sure to reflect that in the following edits. --DementedP (talk) 14:26, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Memes Skull Face said "Such a lust for revenge, WHOOOOOOO~~!? " Link in description. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 05:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Main image for the infobox I have decidedly added a new higher-res image of Skull Face for his infobox but I'm curious for other people's input. Is it good as it is now or did people prefer the previous image I uploaded? I ask this because, while the newer image is much higher in terms of quality/size, the overall lighting of the scene it was based on was done at a higher contrast and I simply worry if it might bother some people's vision. While the previous image was a bit more dim, the quality isn't bad either and the contrasting of the lighting is a little less glaring to the eyes. Still I thought I'd ask here for people's input on the matter. The following are the images in question: http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:Skull-face-profile.png http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/File:Skull-Face.png DementedP (talk) 03:24, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :Personally, I prefer it, since it doesn't have the distracting lens flare. --Bluerock (talk) 07:33, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah cool, that's good to hear. I just wanted to make sure in case the new image bothered people or something. DementedP (talk) 07:57, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Skull Face's dead body After Skull Face's death, if you free roam is it possible to still find Skull Face's body where it was left after Snake, Kaz and Huey killed him? Relationship with Zero So, after beating the main story, looking up all the recordings and everything, I still don't get one thing; why did Skull Face hate Zero (and by extension Snake)? It doesn't seem like Zero ever did anything to him other than give him a job that he apparently enjoyed. Thoughts? : What I gathered was that Skull Face resented Zero for choosing to make English the language in which The Patriots operate. Skull Face hated English because he was forced to learn it after his village was attacked. Paranoid Donkey (talk) 09:12, November 25, 2015 (UTC) : Really? So this whole time, the guy tortured and murdered scores of people and nearly plunged the entire world into chaos all because he doesn't like the English language? I just lost a lot of respect for him as a villian. :: Wait, hold it. I thought he would have been forced to learn German and later Russian, since the countries that had forced him to abandon his native tongue were Nazi Germany and the USSR (and we know he had a beef against at least Russia since he assassinated Josef Stalin). I don't think English would have even been a factor in his village's suffering and takeover. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 17:33, November 25, 2015 (UTC)